¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shikamaru!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡22 de Septiembre! ¡El cumpleaños de Shikamaru! El Nara había quedado en verse con Temari el día de su cumpleaños, suponiendo que ella no lo sabía. Pero…¡no la encuentra! ¡Que problemático! ¿Qué es lo que planea? One-shot .


_¡Uff! ¡Ahora el cumple del más problemático XD! Veamos que tal me queda…porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Ino, ¡waaaa! T_T Pobre de mí._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, donde crean que sea menos…problemático.

8. ¡Oh gran Dios todo poderoso, necesito de tu sabiduría para que me brindes la inspiración que necesito para hacer reír a las grandes masas! ¡Amén!

_1, 2, 3, ¡let's go!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shikamaru!**

¡El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Nara Shikamaru! Siempre había celebrado esto con su mejor amigo Chouji, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ¿qué es lo que los demás están haciendo para sorprenderlo?

-o-o-o-

Era muy temprano una mañana en Konoha.

-Maldita sea, tuvimos que viajar durante toda la noche –dijo un castaño somnoliento en medio de varios shinobis en el apartamento de Naruto.

-No te quejes Kankuro, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Shikamaru –aclaró su hermana rubia.

-Sí, sobretodo por ser ese Nara, tú hasta te aventarías de una montaña.

-Tan temprano y discutiendo –suspiró una peli-rosa.

-¿Saben algo? Creo que este lugar es muy pequeño para tantas personas –aclaró un chico vestido de verde.

-Y lo dice el que está vestido como un pepino… -murmuró un oji-perla algo molesto.

-¡Basta todos! –gritó el Uzumaki-. ¡Agradezcan que les presté mi casa para ir planeando lo de la fiesta!

-Sí…planeado todo…¡a las cinco de la mañana! –gritó furiosa Tenten-. ¿No pudimos hacer la reunión más temprano? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No, porque todavía estaba dormido –aclaró el rubio.

-¬¬.

-Yo tengo hambre –habló otro ninja.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Chouji –contestó una chica con un mechón de cabello rubio que le cubría parte de su rostro-. Deja de pensar por una vez en tu vida en comer y haz esto por Shikamaru.

-Voy a necesitar terapia después de esto… -se lamentaba un pelirrojo de por qué tenía amigos tan "problemáticos".

-o-o-o-

Una dulce melodía se extendía por la habitación de un chico que yacía dormido plácidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti…feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru –decía su madre en el cuarto de su querido hijo.

-¿Ya es de día? –preguntó el aludido con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya es hora de que te levantes! –exclamó su padre despojándolo de las sábanas que lo rodeaban.

Cuando estuvo completamente despierto, vio a sus padres con un pastel de vainilla enfrente de él.

-Que tengas un excelente día, hijo mío –habló Yoshino con voz angelical.

-¡Y que te conviertas en un hombre! –gritó Shikaku dándole un golpe duro en el hombro.

-Vaya…esto es problemático.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste perder la lista Naruto? –gritó Sakura enojada.

-¡No lo sé! –vociferó el rubio-. ¡Estaba justo aquí!

Desde la pequeña cocina, llegaron los demás shinobis para saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó Gaara algo fastidiado.

-Naruto perdió la lista de lo que necesitábamos para la fiesta –aclaró Lee tranquilamente.

-¿Pero no sabes dónde la dejaste? –preguntó Ino con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? –inquirió el Uzumaki con sátira-. La debí dejar en mi pantalón, ¡pero me fascina andar de idiota por toda la casa buscándola!

-¿Por qué me junto con ustedes? –inquirió Neji en voz alta.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… -aclaró el marionetista.

-o-o-o-

-Mmm…todo está muy calmado por aquí –decía Shikamaru mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha-. Creo que aún es temprano, todos han de seguir dormidos.

-¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru! –exclamó una voz conocida.

-¡Asuma-sensei! –gritó también el Nara.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –habló el hombre dándole un abrazo a su alumno.

-Oh, gracias, ¿y a dónde se dirige tan temprano?

-Oh…bueno, jeje, este…es algo gracioso –decía nervioso Asuma.

-Está bien, me saluda a Kurenai-sensei –aclaró el castaño pícaramente.

-O.O _Primero Ino y ahora él_…¡Nos vemos después! –gritó mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

-Mmm…algo tenía que hacer hoy, ¿pero qué era? –se preguntaba Shikamaru-. Que problemático, ya lo olvidé.

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ya tenemos el plan, algo es algo –dijo Tenten un poco más calmada.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el señuelo? –preguntó la mayor de los Sabaku No.

-En primera –comenzó Naruto-. No vas a ser ningún señuelo, nosotros vamos a ser las distracciones, tú sólo te vas a quedar encerrada en esa linda cajita –terminó con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar.

-Te noto algo malhumorado Naruto-kun –comentó Lee-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! ¡Sólo estaba fingiendo que iba a explotar!

-Creo que hoy están usando mucho sarcasmo –le dijo al Hyuuga.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y de dónde sacas semejante conclusión? –dijo también Neji molesto.

-Todos estamos de malhumor por levantarnos tan temprano –dijo Kankuro con la mirada baja.

-¿Quieren poner el plan en marcha o van a seguir discutiendo? –preguntó el kage desesperado.

-Gaara tiene razón –lo apoyó la Haruno-. Es momento de poner manos a la obra.

Justo después de esto, en la puerta se oyeron unos leves golpes. Naruto abrió la puerta dejando ver a un ninja con un gran perro blanco a su lado.

-Oh, Kiba –dijo Ino-. ¿Ya llegaste?

-No –respondió el Inuzuka con sátira-. Estoy en camino, solo me adelanté para ver si alguien ya estaba aquí.

-En serio –volvió a comentar Lee-. Hoy todos andan usando mucho sarcasmo.

-¡¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde? –gritó Tenten dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

-Por favor –respondió con burla-. No me iba a levantar tan temprano, no soy tan idiota.

Todos lo miraron despectivamente.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ya recuerdo! –exclamó Shikamaru en medio de la calle-. Hoy quedaba en verme con Temari…aunque no me acuerdo qué era lo que quería…dijo que llegaría temprano, así que mejor la busco, que problemático.

-o-o-o-

-Temari –dijo la peli-rosa-. ¿De casualidad trajeron esas velitas de cumpleaños que venden en Suna y que parecen barritas de chocolate?

-Claro que no –respondió la rubia-. No sabíamos nada, con trabajos y llegamos a tiempo, no como otros –finalizó mirando al Inuzuka.

-¿Y no pueden traer unas? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Sí Naruto –continuó Kankuro-. Ahorita nos vamos hasta Juan de la Cotorra y las traemos.

-¿Juan de la Cotorra? –inquirió el rubio-. ¿Así se llaman la colonia donde viven?

-Ay… -dijo Neji dándose un golpe con la mano en la frente-. "Juan de la Cotorra", se refiere a que viven demasiado lejos…en otras palabras…¡Suna está hasta el otro lado de nuestro país y quieres que vayan y regresen en menos de dos horas por unas velas!

-Tal vez…

-Ya, ya –dijo Chouji después de haber comido gran parte de lo que se encontraba en el refrigerador de Naruto-. Es hora de poner el plan en acción.

Todos salieron apresuradamente del apartamento.

-¡Por fin! ¡Aire fresco! –exclamaba Lee brincando como el chapulín colorado.

-Por Kami… -seguía lamentándose el pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo es que ellos son mis amigos…?

Como todos iban tan amontonados bajando por las escaleras que daban al exterior, Naruto, que estaba al final y por las prisas que llegaba, cayó rebotando de trasero por todas las escaleras llegando hasta el último escalón que conectaba a la calle. Lee volteó al escuchar unos cuantos golpes y vio al Uzumaki tirado en el suelo.

-¿Te caíste? –le preguntó.

-Noooo –siguió el rubio con su sarcasmo-. Ando practicando a ver si me fracturo alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-U_U _En verdad creo que este sarcasmo ya se pasó de la raya._

-o-o-o-

-¡Allí está Shikamaru! –gritó Chouji desde la azotea de una casa a un lado del marionetista.

-Bien, hora de poner el plan en acción –dijo Kankuro bajando y quedando enfrente del Nara.

-Aah –murmuró algo sorprendido-. Kankuro, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿de casualidad no vino Temari contigo?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó el castaño.

-Me quedé en ver con ella el día de hoy…aunque no recuerdo exactamente para qué –aclaró el shinobi.

-Lo siento, desde que llegamos, ella se esfumó –comentó el Sabaku No.

-Yo la vi hace poco –dijo el Akimichi llegando por un lado.

-Oh, hola Chouji –expresó el Nara más confundido aún-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me dirigía a comer barbacoa y escuché de su problema.

-No, no, no, a mi no me metas –intervino el marionetista-. Éste anda buscando a mi hermana.

-U_U _Como lo odio _–pensaba Shikamaru dirigiendo su mirada a Kankuro-. ¿En dónde la viste, Chouji? –preguntó esta vez mirando a su buen amigo.

-En la peluquería que está cerca de la casa de Kiba.

-Gracias, los veo luego –dijo mientras salía rápidamente en búsqueda de la rubia-. _Que problemático, ¿vino a cortarse el cabello?_

-o-o-o-

-Kankuro y Chouji reportando –dijo el marionetista mediante un radio comunicador-. Shikamaru se dirige a la peluquería.

-Informados –dijeron Kiba y Tenten del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ya viene para acá? –preguntó la Haruno.

-Sí –respondió el Inuzuka-. Ya es hora de que te vayas.

-De acuerdo, los espero después en la casa de Shikamaru.

-¿Y por qué en su casa? –inquirió Tenten antes de que se fuera.

-Le pedimos a su mamá que nos dejara hacer la fiesta ahí. ¡Nos vemos! –gritó mientras se iba corriendo.

-o-o-o-

-Se me hace raro que Chouji no me felicitara…él es mi mejor amigo, pero hoy como que todos están muy raros –comentaba por lo bajo el Nara mientras llegaba a la dichosa peluquería.

-¡Shikamaru! –exclamó Tenten sonriendo.

-Hola Tenten, hola Kiba.

-¿Y qué cuentas? –preguntó el Inuzuka sonriendo falsamente.

-Números, casas, personas… -contestó el chico.

-U_U No me refiero a eso…

-Estoy buscando a Temari, ¿no la han visto?

-¿Temari está en Konoha? –volvió a preguntar Tenten.

-Sí…es problemático, pero me dijo que quedaba en verse conmigo el día de hoy.

Justo cuando el Nara volteó un perro blanco se le echó encima ladrando y lamiéndole la cara.

-¡Kiba! ¡Quítame a este felpudo con patas de encima!

-Basta Akamaru –ordenó su dueño-. Por cierto, necesitas un corte de cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo para qué? –preguntaba fastidiado el cumpleañero.

Ante las ignoradas preguntas del Nara, Tenten y Kiba lo obligaron a entrar a darse un nuevo _look _sólo por el hecho de ahorrar más tiempo.

-Terminamos nuestra parte –dijo el Inuzuka por el pequeño radio.

-Neji, Lee, Gaara, es su turno –aclaró Tenten.

-Vamos en camino –respondió el pelirrojo junto con sus compañeros.

-o-o-o-

-¡Pero no quiero entrar ahí! –exclamó una rubia furiosa dentro de la casa del Nara.

-¡Hazlo por Shikamaru y entra! –gritaba Naruto más irritado que nunca.

-Vamos Temari, sólo será por un rato –trataba de tranquilizarla la Haruno.

-Ya que acabemos con el pastel, entraré.

-o-o-o-

Después de una media hora, Shikamaru salió con su _cola de caballo _más corta que antes.

-¡Allá está! –indicó Lee-. En marcha nuestra parte.

-¿Saben que hay que hacer? –preguntó Neji.

-Por supuesto –respondió Gaara.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el del expándex-. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-U_U Tú sólo síguenos la corriente Lee –contestó el oji-perla.

El Nara, al dar la vuelta en la esquina, se topó con otros tres de sus amigos discutiendo.

-¡Que no! –decía Lee.

-¡Qué sí! –reclamaba el Hyuuga.

-Ey, ¿ahora qué sucede? –formuló Shikamaru acercándose.

-Neji dice que en la película "Ciudad vecina" aparece una actriz famosa del País de la Nieve y Lee dice que es de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada –afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Shikamaru, ¿podrías ayudarnos? –preguntó Lee curioso.

-¿Ayudarlos? ¿Y en qué? –inquiría el aludido demasiado fastidiado.

-En ver si es esa actriz famosa –respondió Neji.

-Yo no conozco de actrices ni nada de eso…

-¡No importa! ¡Vamos al cine! –gritó Lee entusiasmado y jalando al ninja.

Neji y Gaara intercambiaron miradas de triunfo.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿te cortaste el cabello? –inquirió el Hyuuga sintiéndose demasiado estúpido al saber que la respuesta era obvia.

-Para nada, ¿cómo crees? Es que la cabeza me creció –respondió el Nara.

-U_U _Sabía que era una pregunta tan más estúpida…lo que hago por ganar tiempo._

-Y para colmo, la peluquera parecía un disco rayado hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y no se calló hasta que le metí un pedazo de dona que encontré tirado en el suelo. Y hablando de esto, ¡necesito buscar a Temari y no tengo tiempo de ir al cine! ¡Gaara! ¡Tú eres su hermano! Supongo que tú y Kankuro no vinieron sin ella. ¡¿Dónde está?

-Precisamente la vi hace rato en el cine –aclaró el pelirrojo mintiendo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Y así, el pobre chunnin fue llevado casi arrastrado a ver una película, donde ni siquiera había una actriz como protagonista.

-o-o-o-

-¡Shikamaru! –decía Ino afuera de la sala de cine.

-Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Obvio, vine a ver una película. ¿Tú vas a entrar al cine? –preguntó la rubia al ver a su camarada cargando con palomitas, un refresco, nachos, hotdogs, helados, chocolates y cacahuates, es decir, la comida de los demás.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Vengo a vender todo esto en la sala.

-_Por Kami _–pensaba la Yamanaka-. _Claro que sabía que ibas a entrar al cine, ¡idiota! Lo hago para entretenerte._

En ese momento, Shikamaru se hubiera pegado un tiro gustoso con tal de no estar en la situación en la que se encontraba, más, por fortuna, no habían inventado las armas de fuego todavía.

-o-o-o-

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué no eres una niña normal? –preguntaba el Uzumaki al ver que su amiga había pintado el nombre de Shikamaru en fucsia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntaba la Haruno.

-¡Cada once de diez personas dirían que eso es para homosexuales! Y según mi buena vista, Shikamaru no tiene volteada la canoa.

-¿Cuántas cosas de la lista llevamos hechas? –preguntó la Sabaku No.

-Incluyendo estas cuatro –indicó con el pastel, las botanas, la música y el "hermoso" letrero-. Tenemos cuatro.

-"Genial" –respondió la rubia.

-o-o-o-

-¡No vi a ninguna actriz famosa! –exclamó Shikamaru harto saliendo del cine.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡La que estaba detrás de la carreta a mitad de la película!

-¡¿Era una actriz secundaria?

-De echo era sólo de ambientación –respondió Neji calmado.

-¡Son unos…! –el Nara no terminó su frase.

-¿De qué te quejas? No tuviste que soportar el tiradero de refrescos, palomitas y demás comida sobre tu ropa y no tuviste que escuchar los ronquidos de asno del pelirrojo que estaba a tu lado.

-Cuidado con lo que dices ¬¬ -comentaba Gaara, pues se había dormido durante toda la función.

-o-o-o-

-¡Listo! –exclamó Sakura con los demás shinobis que acaban de llegar.

-¡Sí, ya! –gritó también Temari.

-¿Cuál silla? –preguntó Naruto con burla.

-¡Idiota! –y el Uzumaki terminó tirado en el suelo.

-o-o-o-

Neji miró a Gaara indicando que ya habían terminado y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué querías a Temari? –preguntó el kage.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo… -respondió el Nara con pena.

-¿Y no la has buscado en tu casa? Tal vez fue allí para encontrarte –comentó el Hyuuga.

-¿En mi casa…? Que idiota soy…no debí salir de mi casa hoy.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, te vemos luego –dijo Ino y saliendo con sus tres amigos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? Parece que a nadie le importa lo que sucede a su alrededor y creo que a todos, ¡les importa un soberano rábano el hecho de que debo encontrar a Temari! –y Shikamaru explotó.

El Nara llegó a su casa, harto, fastidiado, cansado y enojado.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? –le preguntó Yoshino al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-¡Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a una amiga! ¿De casualidad no vino una rubia peinada en cuatro coletas?

-No –respondió su madre-. Nadie ha venido.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Shikamaru-. ¡Tengo sordera crónica! –gritó desde la sala y al abrir la puerta se encontró con muchos de sus amigos rondando su casa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru! –gritaron todos o casi todos.

-Y esperamos que la sordera crónica no te haya afectado esta vez –dijo Chouji sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ustedes? ¿Dónde?

-¿Cuál de todas quieres que te respondamos? –inquirió Kiba.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Umm…¿una fiesta? –preguntó Sakura con sátira.

-¿Tú lo sabías mamá?

-Ja, claro, ni modo que todos tus amigos hubieran entrado a la casa sin que me diera cuenta –respondió la señora riendo.

El Nara se sentó en un sillón sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Entonces… -miró a Kankuro y Chouji afirmando-. Y ustedes –vio a Kiba y Tenten con una sonrisa-. Y por eso… -finalizó viendo a Gaara, Lee, Neji e Ino.

-¡Exacto! ¡Todos lo hicimos! –gritó Naruto una vez que ya se le había bajado el malhumor y el estrés-. Y nos tuvimos que juntar en mi casa a las cinco de la mañana y créeme que eso no es nada divertido U_U

-¿Y qué es una fiesta sin un pastel? –preguntó Lee trayendo la gran torta con velitas azules.

-Sakura… -murmuró el Uzumaki-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que el nombre de Shikamaru quedara verde?

-Naruto…no quieres saber, en serio –respondió su compañera.

-Y faltan los regalos… -comentó Tenten arrastrando una enorme caja con ayuda de Kankuro.

-¡Y por fin! ¡La respuesta a la pregunta del año! –gritó el marionetista.

De la caja salió Temari aventando serpentinas y globos.

-¡¿TEMARI? –gritó Shikamaru lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Me buscabas?

El Nara se quedó con la boca medianamente abierta.

-Te estuve buscando todo el santo día…y estuviste en mi casa todo este tiempo…

-Sí, y confía en mí cuando te digo que estar dentro de esa cosa con olor a globos no es nada divertido…

-Y por cierto…¿para qué querías verme? –preguntó el festejado.

-Mmm…ya no me acuerdo, inventé una excusa por el hecho de que haríamos una fiesta…pero no sé cuál era n_n

Shikamaru se tiró al suelo por casi andar rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en la razón por la cual debería haber visto a su amiga.

La fiesta transcurrió y todas las sensaciones de estrés se le pasaron al chico "problemático". Hubo un trueno y el Nara salió a la calle, regresando completamente empapado por el tremendo aguacero que se había soltado en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Te mojaste? –preguntó Lee al verlo en ese estado.

-¿Cómo crees? –inquirió lo más sarcástico que pudo el chunnin-. Ya necesitaba un baño ¡con todo y ropa!

-Odio los sarcasmos U_U

Hubo mucha comida y diversión. Después de todo, no había sido tan mal cumpleaños…

_

* * *

Sí, lo sé, el uso del sarcasmo fue extremadamente exagerado, pero, ¿apoco no dio risa? XD. Bueno, espero que así haya sido. Por "la canoa volteada", me refiero a las inclinaciones de atracción hacia el mismo sexo, en este caso, de un hombre, espero haberme explicado. Gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones en reviews n_n_

_Bueno, jeje, una aclaración…de que Gaara estaba dormido…pues digamos que ya le sacaron al Shukaku en esta parte…jejeje. Perdón por no haberlo escrito antes._

_¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
